She like a sister to me
by Kindred01
Summary: There aren't many things that will make Henry Dunn drop his good guy act


"This is not your most clever idea." She said to him, as he let him into her room Sully grinned at her and held up a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She ran her fingers through her hair feeling a little shaken up after finding the newspaper clipping in her room, but the thought of having Sully there made her feel safer.

"Me? I'm full of clever ideas." He grinned as he popped the cork, Abby gasped and spun around and looked at him with wide eyes "Are you okay?" He asked her, but she seems out of it "Hey Abby?" He whispered her name to her and touched his shoulder making her jump out of her thoughts.  
"Ummm hurr?" She looked at him "I'm okay." She lied, forcing a smile to her lips "Come on pour me a drink."

He handed her a glass and watched her down the whole lot in one go "That good of a night?" He asked as she wiggled her glass at him "You know you look good in red." He smirked, as he poured her another glass.  
"I know what you think why else would you be here." She smirked now sipping her drink.  
"Come on we had so much fun the last time." He grinned as he warped his arms around her waist and kissed her throat making her giggle.  
"I remember your own brand of fun, it will leave me with a backache tomorrow." She pulls away from him and places her glass down on the chest of draws "I think I need a little help taking this dress off." This is not her normal move she doesn't sleep around but Sully is a friend they've done this before more than once in the last 7 years.

From the window he looked in and watched as the blonde man helped to undress the dark-haired girl, his hand tightens into a fist something digging into the palm of his hand. Blood dripped to the ground below as he watched as the blonde pushed the girl up against the wall as he fucked her. He just watched them the whole time until his phone started to vibrate in his pockets; he pulled his phone and looked down at the message before turning away and walking back towards the entrance of the hotel. But he stops and picks up a rock and then threw it at the window, before walking away.

Abby screamed when the rock came through the window Sully pulled away from her and looked down at the rock "Son of a bitch!" He hissed as he moved around the broken glass and looked out the window "Kids, it's probably kids." He tells her, Abby opens the chest of draws and pulls out some jeans and shirt.  
"Get your clothes on." She tells him  
"Abby, Abby it's just kids." He tells her as he moves around the glass and rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her.  
"There is a hole in my window Sully I can hardly sleep in here, there is glass everywhere including the bed." She said pulling her shirt over her head and then grabbing the hoodie.  
"You could sleep in my room." He grinned wiggling his eyes brows, she frowns at him  
"You're sharing a room with Danny no thanks."

She turns to leave the room while Sully finishes putting his clothes on, she walks out of her room and runs into Henry. "Abby whoa where's the fire." He asked with a chuckle, she smiled weakly and put her hand to her head just as Sully walked out the room. "Having fun?" He asked, with a large smile.  
"No-no man I heard Abby scream when someone threw a cross through her window." He said, Abby, frowned at him but turned back at Henry.  
"Are you okay?" He asked,  
"Yeah I'm okay, just shook up is all." She tells him, she then sees his hand warped in a white handkerchief. "Oh my god what happen to your hand?" She cried out, as she lifted up his hand and he winced.  
"Dude that looks bad." The blonde said.  
"It's nothing just gut it on some broken glass." He tells them, as Abby looked at the cut.  
"Well come on I need to find Maggie to get a new room while you get someone to look at that hand." Abby said and then turned to Sully "Thanks for your help." She tells him and then walks away.

Next day…  
Henry was sat alone drinking a cup of coffee when Sully walks over to him "How's the hand man?" He asked, the dark-haired man lifted up his bandaged hand and smiled.  
"Sore but it's fine." He told him, Sully nodded as he looked at him "What?" He chuckled as he sipped his drink.  
"I went to look outside Abby's room last night and found blood on the ground outside the window." They looked at each other and Henry sighed as he put his cup down and looked at his friend. "Look if you got an issue with me and Abby hooking up…"  
"I'm just protective of her."  
"You threw a rock through her window," Sully told him with a dull voice.  
"I was aiming for your fat head." He mumbled "Look I'm sorry I was just taking a walk to get some air last night after the thing with JD and I…looking into her room when I heard voices. I-I don't know what happened." He looked at him "She like a sister to me Sully."  
"Yeah okay man, as long as you aren't hiding feelings for her." The blonde winks at him and then wonders off.


End file.
